


Femslash February 2019 - Lucy/Mina edition

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of unconnected little Lucy/Mina tidbits, each a 100 words.





	1. Chapter 1

A voice at the back of Mina’s head is saying that she should be pushing Lucy away, not drawing her closer, that she shouldn’t allow her to kiss her so deep, as it’s more than friendship can encompass, the passion of it.

She chooses not to listen.

They forget themselves, lose themselves, let the current of passion draw them under as they learn each other’s bodies and pleasures.

Lucy is still lost to piercing eyes and a commanding voice, but Mina saves her, just to die with her.

And they only die for the men in their lives, those fools.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Established relationship.

Lucy knows that she should let go, but can’t make herself.

She needs Mina to not fall apart, can finally have her, possess her in a new way, now she’s changed, shaken off the shackles of her gender and society’s expectations.

Mina smiles at her, pale and wan, but always reaches out, offers her neck, wrist, for Lucy’s sustenance, trusting her pleasure into Lucy’s hands.

Lucy hears her pulse beat, loud in her ears, as Mina sleeps, and thinks that she should let go before it quiets forever.

She can’t make herself and so falls apart when Mina grows quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina amuses herself with what she knows, but others don't, save for Lucy.

Lucy is always the prettiest girl in any given room and Mina can never look away, but hides her frowns at men who look at Lucy like she’s something to be possessed. _Tamed_.

They don’t understand Lucy at all, dear Lucy, whom Mina would give anything to keep safe. Keep hers.

Little do those foolish men know of things that happen behind closed doors, who it is, exactly, who gets to hear those lovely sighs Lucy makes, cries of passion and abandonment most men don’t even believe women capable of feeling at all.

How little do they know, coveting fools.


	4. dance macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

They’re dancing the _dance macabre_ , which Mina full well knows, and can’t be bothered to care about.

Why should she care, when she has Lucy and Lucy has her, and they are free to be with each other at last, even if it’s in twilight and on the run, always on the run, because men are foolish.

Her own life is hers to surrender, her blood to animate Lucy, who is careful, always.

Let her days and nights grow short, she’ll still life a full life, with Lucy, in the days granted to them, and isn’t that well and enough?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasteful smut.

Mina’s blood is hot and sweet on her lips as she bites at her breast, Mina holds her close and Lucy feels like a babe suckling at its mother’s breast.

Almost.

Because there’s nothing motherly in the low voice of pleasure Mina makes when Lucy kisses her deeper, touches her other breast, lingering long. She moves down her body to a noise of protest, bites lower, touches between Mina’s legs, feeling her aching eager wetness.

She’s fed enough and it’s time for a more mortal pleasure, but no less potent. Mina loses herself in a garbled scream of Lucy’s name.


	6. cold blood

Lucy stares at blood on sheets, blood on death-pale skin, blood-bursts on sightless eyes.

There’s silence, it made her stop, only that, she had been so lost in it, in Mina and her sweet blood and lovely body in her embrace.

She had always known she would be the death of her, but…

Lucy cradles Mina in her numb arms, cursing the life in her limbs, the lifelessness of Mina’s. ‘You were supposed to say stop…’

Mina hadn’t and her body is now growing colder in Lucy’s arms, all that had been her, lost, just to quench Lucy’s thirst.

Pathetic.


End file.
